


BACK AND FORTH

by EvanBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, Jealous Mulder, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanBlack/pseuds/EvanBlack
Summary: Mulder learns a little something from Eddie Van Blundht.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	BACK AND FORTH

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not re-post to any other site without writer's permission.

Where did you go to school Scully?

All over. Why?

No reason. Just interested.

Interested in what, Mulder?

Nothing. Just you.

I'm nothing?

That's not what I said.

Okay.

Where did you graduate?

San Diego. Marshman High.

Mothman High, Scully?

No, Mulder, not Mothman High.

Marshman High. Who'd you go to the prom with?

Chip Taylor.

Chip???

Yep.

CHIP???

Yeah, Mulder, I know. The more you say it, the dumber it gets.

What was he like? This CHIP...

He was okay. I guess. Football player.

Jock.

Yes. A Jock. Through and through.

Were you a cheerleader?

No.

C'mon Scully! Please say yes!

Why would I say yes, Mulder, if the answer's No?

Cos then I can imagine you in your cheerleader uniform. Letter M. On your... pom-poms.

Sorry Mulder.

You're no fun Scully.

That's what Chip said.

At the prom?

After the prom...

You mean...?

Yeah.

What an asshole! That sonofabitch! Where does he live?! 

Mulder! It's 20 years ago!

I don't care! I'm gonna make him beg for mercy and enjoy doing it!

Mul-der...

What?

It's okay. Chip Taylor went on to enjoy a career at the not-so-dizzy heights of International House of Pancakes.

Excellent. Kharma. That bastard.

So, Mulder, why the sudden interest?

........

Mulder?

What?

Why the sudden interest in where I went to school? Who I went to the prom with? Etcetera?

........

Isn't that what you talked about with him?

Van Blundht?

Yeah. Van BlundHt.

Mulder. I'm not sure I want to talk about this right now. 

Van Blundht? Or where you went to school?

You know what I mean Mulder.

.........

I just don't understand, Scully.

Understand what, Mulder?

Why you would tell him that stuff. Why you would open up to him.

I didn't know it was him Mulder.

You MUST'VE Scully! 

I DIDN'T Mulder! 

So you thought it was me?

Yes.

Me sitting on the couch with you. Me plying you with what I noticed was a very cheap red wine?

Yes.

Me asking you questions I've never asked you before?

Yes, Mulder. Who else was I supposed to think it was?! He looked like you; he talked like you; he even SMELLED like you Mulder! What else was I supposed to think?!

You were supposed to smell a rat Scully!

Why?! because you were acting normal?! For once!!

.......

Mulder?

.......

C'mon Mulder. You know what I mean.

.......

Mulder?

Forget it Scully.

I don't want to forget it.

I do.

Well, luckily, you don't get to make my decisions for me. And I want to talk about it some more.

Talk away Scully. Anytime you want me to respond, just dig me in the ribs and I'll bob my head.

Oh for god's sake Mulder! You're acting like a spoilt kid!

.......

Still a spoilt kid Mulder.

Why did you tell him that stuff?!

Because he ASKED! If you'd ever asked, I'd have told YOU that stuff!

Okay then.

Okay then what?

I'm asking. Assume I'm asking.

What are you asking?

Whatever he asked.

Are you saying you can't think of anything better to ask me than Eddie Van Blundht could?

That depends

On what?

Did he ask to kiss you?

Yes.

Then no, I can't think of anything better. 

Mul-der...

What? I'm not kidding. You think I'm kidding?

Yes!... I ... I don't know. Maybe you are.

I'm not.

Um. O-kay then... 

Okay then what?

Okay then ask me that - if you can't think of anything better.

I can't. Think of anything better.

You keep saying that Mulder.

Do I?

Quit stalling.

I'm not stalling.

That's stalling. Saying 'I'm not stalling' is stalling.

I don't want to rush into anything. 

Rush? Rush??!! 

Hey I thought women were supposed to like foreplay.

Four years is not foreplay Mulder. Four years is... is...

Is what?

Is... TORTURE! 

Spending four years with me has been torture? 

Mulder, right now spending four minutes with you is turning out to be torture. Are you going to ask me ANYTHING? Or will Eddie Van Blundht be the romantic memory that sustains me for the NEXT four years?

No! 

Then ask.

Kiss me Scully.

That's not a ques--

........  
........  
........  
........

So, Scully... whaddya think?

Er... um... yeah...

How does it compare?

What? Um. Compare? To what?

To Eddie.

To Eddie's kiss?

Yeah. Better or worse?

hmmm

Ouch! Don't be mean to me Scully!

It was better Mulder. Much much better.

That's because nobody kicked in the door halfway through.

Yeah that was a definite improvement. Nice that you didn't morph into a janitor at the end too.

Thanks. I do my best.

I can tell.

So Scully...What else can I ask you?

um...

........

Scully?

........

Hey Scully?

Sorry. I was miles away.

I said, what else can I ask you?

Yeah, I heard you.

So? What else can I ask you Scully?

........

Anything you like, Mulder. Anything you like...


End file.
